1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in an apparatus for handling and conditioning snow primarily at winter recreational areas. The apparatus is pulled by a tractor, snowmobile or other power source and is designed to cut the bumps, hills and irregular snow surfaces on hills, ski slopes and cross country trails used for snowmobiles and for cross country skiing. The apparatus is also constructed to move the cut or powder snow into the valleys or low spots on non-snow covered or bare areas in order to fill same. Thereafter the apparatus rolls the powder snow to grade. It is an accepted practice to periodically condition the snow on hills or ski slopes or trails; however the equipment generally available for such purpose does not provide the desired and necessary grooming of the snow unless considerable time and effort is spent. Such efforts, however, are not fully satisfactory for ideal skiing and other recreational activities.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art snow handling equipment and machines are illustrated in various U.S. patents including: U.S. Pat. No. 955,590, Grimes, "Machine for Leveling and Rolling Snow on Roads" of Apr. 19, 1910; U.S. Pat. No. 1,796,166, Sharp, "Snow Packing Machine", of Mar. 10, 1931; U.S. Pat. No. 2,140,105, Cluster, "Road Building And Reclamation Machine" of Dec. 13, 1938; U.S. Pat. No. 2,786,283, Bradley, "Apparatus for Grading and Packing Snow" of Mar. 26, 1957; U.S. Pat. No. 3,319,366, Thompson, "Earth Handling Machine" of Mar. 16, 1967; U.S. Pat. No. 3,348,323, Purdy, "Combination Land Leveler" of Oct. 24, 1967; U.S. Pat. No. 3,755,930, "Snow Grader" of Sept. 4, 1973; U.S. Pat. No. 3,889,760, Manor, "Combined Smoother and Roller Packer" of June 17, 1975; U.S. Pat. No. 3,915,239, Hendrichon, "Trail Scraper" of Oct. 28, 1975; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,019,268, Waterman, "Apparatus for Compacting Snow For Skiing" of Apr. 26, 1977.